


You're Poison

by DepravedAndUnstable



Series: My Fairy Tale AU's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedAndUnstable/pseuds/DepravedAndUnstable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, just let me go.”<br/>“Never.” A great gust of wind accompanied the word, it carried it away as if to share the declaration with the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Poison

**Author's Note:**

> a snow white au

 

The woods grew darker with every passing second, their shadows stretching, reaching for the lone figure in the middle of the clearing. He stood with eyes downcast to the unconscious woman before him. Even in the dimming light it was impossible to miss the warring emotions on his face. Hope, guilt, and fondness twisted together into a haunting expression. Slowly he knelt down by her side, and closed the distance between them. The space slipped away at a painful pace, he was dragging it out, he knew. There was no sound, no distractions, and no excuses to stop, so he continued to inch his way slowly closer until, much too soon, his lips were on hers.

It was a chaste kiss, just the brief touch of lips, but he put as much emotion as he could into it, all the affection and tenderness that she had instilled within him over the past months were distilled into this one kiss.

He didn’t even realize he’d closed his eyes until he was shifting away and had to open them again. He gazed at her motionless form with desperation, waiting. But the shadows continued to grow around him, and by the time they were licking at his feet all hope had abandoned him. He’d been left with only his guilt and an all-consuming grief. A pathetic, broken sound escaped him, and echoed into the dark forest around him.

The tears started welling up, and by the time he was finally taken by the hungry shadows, they were trickling steadily down his face.

 _“Harry, why are you crying?”_ The voice came eerily from nowhere, filling the clearing with a raspy whisper that was far more amused than worried.

“Leave us alone. This is all you fault, so just leave us alone.”

_“My fault? How is this my fault? This is your fault, my pet.”_

“Don’t you dare! You cursed the apple! You tricked her into eating it! This is your fault… You took her from me…”

There was a harsh chuckle. “ _Ahhh… but it was you that tempted me. You’re the one who used her to escape. You claimed she was your one true love.”_

“She was! I love her! Just-just leave us!”

_“Perhaps you did love her… but if she was your true love then why didn’t she awaken when your lips touched hers? True loves kiss conquers all. Even children know that. So why is she still asleep?”_

There was no response to that. Harry already knew why and couldn’t bring himself to choke it out. The knowledge had been lurking in the back of his mind since he’d heard of her curse. A part of him had known he’d never be able to wake her.

_“Because though you may have had feelings for her, they were never as strong as the feelings you have for me.”_

A second figure appeared next to where Harry still kneeled on the ground. In the darkness of the woods, it appeared to be nothing more than a dark shadow, but it was clearly more as it reached down for the boy and gently stroked a hand threw his hair.

Harry shuddered but didn’t move. He was frozen between the woman he’d found happiness in and the man who’d given him nothing but pain.

_“You know I’m right. No matter what I do, or how much you try to run from it, we both know there is no denying your love for me.”_

And he was right. No words of denial could be formed. Despite everything Harry still loved him with everything he was. Even the parts of him that had loved Ginny were tainted by the love he had for his lord.

“You’ve taken everything from me.”

_“Not everything. You still have me.”_

The tears had finally stopped falling, but only because they’d run dry.

“Please, just let me go.”

 _“Never.”_ A great gust of wind accompanied the word, it carried it away as if to share the declaration with the rest of the world.

“I don’t want to play this game with you. Not anymore.”

 _“Then give up. Let me take care of you.”_ It was tempting. So very tempting to just give into him, after all the loss and pain, to just give in and let himself be cared for and dotted on. _“Let me win, and no one else has to get hurt.”_

“Ginny? Will you-“

 _“No. She'll stay where she is.”_ There was finality in the statement, no room for negotiation.

Defeated Harry gazed down at the girl he’d spent the summer running with. It was his fault she would never open her eyes again. He tried to bend down, for one more kiss, to say goodbye, but the hand stroking his hair grew violent. It grabbed a fistful of strands and yanked Harry painfully to his feet.

_“No.”_

Then cold lips were crashing into his, possessive and ravenous for his own. Teeth bit savagely, and a tongue soothingly lapped away any blood they drew.

_“You are mine. You already failed to wake her once, and that was the last time you will ever kiss another.”_

Harry licked at his sore lips, gazing up into the shadow, seeing more than anyone else ever could. With glazed eyes he nodded in agreement. Appeased, the shadow of a man called upon the darkness around them. It crawled forward and wrapped around them in a gentle embrace, then dragged them up and away from the clearing.

The forgotten body of Ginny, trapped in a strange state of both life and death, was left behind.


End file.
